Mickey and Minnie Flashback: A Meeting Between Two Mice
by Jonathan Cartoons Inc
Summary: This fic takes place in a flashback where Mickey and Minnie were just teens. I was in there. Inspired by LovelyEveningStar.


It was the first day of High School. Both Mickey and I were excited to finally begin 10th grade. I wore my green hoodie, blue jeans, and white shoes. Mickey wore a red shirt with a silhouette icon of him with his name on it, blue jeans, and yellow shoes.

"Hope you two enjoy your first day at Mickey High School!" my boss, Darius Matthews told us.

Me and Mickey bid farewell to Mr. Matthews, as we walked into the classroom eager on what new things we'd learn today.

Mickey narrowed his eyes trying to find an empty table that both him and I could sit in.

 _'Gosh, I don't see any empty seats.'_ Mickey thought sadly.

I pointed at a table in the corner. There were only three seats at the table, one was which occupied by a sweet, optimistic gal mouse. She wore a hair-bow on her ears, a pink coat with a pink shirt with a flower on it, green shorts, and pink shoes.

"Excuse me?" Mickey said, as he approached the gal mouse. "Can Darius and I sit here?"

"Uh-huh." The gal mouse said, moving her stuff out of the way.

Mickey sat down to the chair in the gal's right while I sat on the left side.

"I'm Mickey Mouse." Mickey introduced himself. "And that's my friend, Darius. Sorry if he never talks much. He's kind of shy or nervous to new people."

"My name's Minnie Mouse." The gal mouse said. "It's nice meeting you guys."

"Got any friends, Minnie?" Mickey asked.

"No..." Minnie replied, sadly. "None of my friends like being with me."

"Well, I think you're pretty cute."

Minnie's eyes brightened in awe. "Really?!"

Mickey nodded his head, smiling. "Uh-huh. Wanna hang out?"

"Yeah!"

They both kissed after that.

The school bell rang signaling lunch time. All the high school people came running out of the classroom, eager to eat.

"Hey, Darius, have you seen Minnie?" Mickey asked me as he ate his cheese sandwich.

"No. I thought she was with you."

"Let's look for her, and tell her if she wants to eat with us!"

"Okay!"

We walked all over the cafeteria looking for Minnie. We were about to give up until we heard something outside of the cafeteria.

Mickey peered into it seeing a sight that made him gasp.

Minnie was getting thrown by tomatoes, apples, and a bunch of other food.

"Go get the lunch lady!" Mickey said to me. I immediately ran back inside the cafeteria.

"Minnie, are you okay?" Mickey asked her, and sat beside the gal mouse. She looked to see Mickey next to her.

"Stop it!" Minnie shouted, moving away from the duck.

Mickey frowned. "Who did this to you, Minnie?"

Minnie sniffed, and wiped the tears from her face. "Some people threw food at me, and started to throw a food fight."

Mickey growled. "That was really mean about what these people did! Where are they?"

Minnie shrugged. "I dunno. They ran off while they were done laughing at me."

Mickey grabbed Minnie's hand, and pulled her up.

"Mickey?" Minnie asked, confused on where the mouse was taking her.

"WHO DID THIS TO MY GIRL?!" Mickey shouted.

All the people stopped what they were doing, and looked at the mouse and his gal curiously.

Mickey observed to see if any of them had a reaction to his gal. They either looked confused or horrified seeing Minnie. He then heard quiet snickering.

Mickey's head turned sharply to the right, and growled seeing the source of the snickers.

It was Donald, Mortimer, and Dylan Nichols. Donald wore a hat, and a blue shirt with a bow on it. Mortimer wore a red shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Dylan Nichols had on a red hoodie, light-brown jeans, and white shoes.

Mickey marched up to them, dragging Minnie along with him. "Did you do this?" he hissed, pointing at Minnie.

Dylan stepped forward, smirking. "So what if we did? What are you going to do about it, little rat?"

Mickey slammed him to the ground, clutching his arm. He began to cry, moaning about how much his arm hurt.

Mickey turned to the other two. "Got anything else to say?" He asked.

Donald and Mortimer gasped, and dragged Dylan away, screaming apologies.

"Mickey! The lunch lady's coming!" as I ran up to the two. "Um..." I noticed Donald Duck and Mortimer Mouse, and the crying Dylan. "What happened?"

Mickey simply smiled, putting an arm over Minnie's shoulder.

"Oh, nothing, Darius. Just a couple of squeaks getting their just desserts."

Mickey woke up in his bed, gasping. It was all just a dream. A look of sudden realization was on his face.

 _'Minnie's my gal from High School?!'_

 **Inspired by LovelyEveningStar's flashback of Mario and Yoshi meeting each other as kids in school. This has been taken from my point of view.**


End file.
